utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Paperblossom
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Hazano (ハザノ) |otherillustrator = |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialengname = Paperblossom |officialnameinfo = |aka = Paperheart (on NND) |country = Germany |birthday = 12|birthmonth = 03|birthyear = |birthref = An answer on ask.fm |status = Active |years = 2009-present |YTusername = Paperblossom |YTusername2 = PaperbIossom |YT2info = backup |partner = StrawbellyCake |otheractivity = voice acting |NNDuserpage = 11563384 |mylist1 = 13159075}} Paperblossom is a German YouTube singer known for her clear, strong, stable and variable alto voice that reaches high and low notes alike. She can sing with a good amount of power, as seen in her German cover of "Jiyuu no Tsubasa". Despite her voice being medium-deep, it has a rather feminine tone to it, and she can still hit relatively high notes, evident in the harmonies of her German cover of "Lacrimosa". Despite being German, she can sing and speak perfect English without any accent, as she did in her cover of "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai". Aside from covering a variety of Japanese songs, she is also known for writing German and English lyrics for VOCALOID songs as well as Anime songs. Her most popular cover is a German orchestra remix of Kalafina's "Magia" , the ending song for the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, with over 499K views on YouTube and over 50K views on Nico Nico Douga as of April 2014. Her TV size cover of "Magia" is her most popular on Nico Nico Douga, with over 113K views. Her covers of "Magia" and "Sis puella magica" are also featured on two albums of the Japanese doujin music circle TAMUSIC. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) }} List of Covered Songs (Dark Woods Circus) -German ver.- (2009.05.08) # "PAPERMOON" -German ver.- (2009.05.19) # "Tameiki no Hashi" (2009.06.01) # "Asu he no Kizuna" -German ver.- (2009.06.21) # "Lucky" feat. Paperblossom and Daimaiju (2009.08.12) # "Song of Moonlight" (2009.09.13) # "Fude Pen, Ball Pen" (Brush, Ball Pen) (K-ON!! insert song) (2009.09.23) # "sprinter" (Kara no Kyoukai ED) (2009.10.15) # "Houseki" (2009.10.18) # "Gravity" (2009.11.18) # "Hotaru no Hikari" -German ver.- (Naruto Shippuuden 5th OP) (2010.01.12) # "Karma" (First entry for ASC 2010) (2010.02.28) # "Kuuki to Hoshi" (2010.04.14) # "Because" (2010.04.22) # "Einsteins Karaoke-Challenge" (2010.04.25) # "Inner Universe" (2010.05.09) # "Sanctuary" (2010.06.20) # "Toki no Kioku" (2010.07.12) # "Jesus" (2010.07.19) # "Einstein's Karaoke Challenge RELOADED" (2010.08.07) # "Michiyuki" (2010.08.13) # "Lacrimosa" (Kuroshitsuji ED) -German ver.- (2010.08.17) (reupload) # "NO, Thank You!" (K-ON!! ED) (2010.08.26) # "K-ON! and K-ON!! OP and ED Medley" (2010.09.21) # "Pink Monsoon" -German ver.- (2010.10.18) # "Hikari" (2010.10.23) # "Pre-Parade" -German ver.- feat. Paperblossom and StrawbellyCake (2010.10.28) # "Serah's Theme" (2010.11.17) # "Hikari no Senritsu" (So Ra No Wo To OP) -German ver.- (2010.12.03) (reupload) # "Tell me what the rain knows" (2010.12.11) # "Forgotten Sorrow" feat. Paperblossom and StrawbellyCake (2010.12.14) # "Mizu no Madoromi" (Third entry for ASC 2010) (2010.12.19) # "As Long As There's Christmas (Reprise)" -German ver.- feat. StrawbellyCake and Paperblossom (2010.12.25) # "Highschool of the Dead" (2011.01.03) # "Diamond Crevasse" (Macross F ED) -German ver.- (2011.01.29) # "Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyou" (2011.02.10) # "noesis" (GACKT song) (2011.02.10) # "Song of the Ancients ~ Devola" (2011.02.12) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) (TV-size) -German ver.- (2011.02.15) # "Corruption Garden" -English ver.- (2011.05.05) # "Sora" (2011.05.15) (reupload) # "Hoshi no Suna" (2011.05.22) # "Sis puella magica!" -Short ver.- (2011.06.08) # "Iteza Gogo Kuji, Don't be late" (At Sagittarius, don't be late) -English ver.- (2011.07.01) # "magnet" -German ver.- feat. Paperblossom and StrawbellyCake (2011.07.11) # "+BE MY SACRIFICE+" (2011.08.17) # "Maikaze" (2011.08.28) # "Fiat Lux ~Hikari Are~" (2011.09.23) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. Paperblossom and ℃iel (2011.10.07) # "secret" (2011.10.13) # "Cras numquam scire" (Dantalian no Shoka OP) (2011.11.08) # "Gold Dream Symphony" (2011.12.11) # "Yuki no hana" (2012.01.10) # "bios delta" (Guilty Crown insert song) (2012.01.27) # "KiLLER LADY" (2012.02.23) # "magenta" (2012.03.19) # "Kiseki no Umi" -German ver.- (Sea of Miracles) (2012.04.03) (reupload) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (2012.04.10) # "To the beginning" -German ver.- (2012.04.17) # "Tsuki no Nukumori" (The Warmth of the Moon) (2012.05.21) # "Miracle is Dead" (2012.06.16) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) -Full German orchestra ver.- (2012.08.02) # "Cutey Honey" (Cutey Honey OP) (2012.08.13) # "Leia" -German ver.- (2012.09.03) # "Radical Dreamers ~Nusumenai Houseki~" (Radical Dreamers ~Unstolen Jewel~) (Chrono Cross ED) (2012.10.04) # "Dead END" (Mirai Nikki ED) -TV size ver.- (2012.11.06) # "Kaze no Machi he" (Tsubasa Chronicle insert song) (2012.12.03) # "No Pain, No Game" (BTOOOM! OP) -English ver. (2012.12.22) (Taken down on YouTube) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) -English ver.- (2013.02.03) # "GLIDE" (2013.02.23) # "Here Comes Vi" (League of Legends song) (2013.03.14) # "Lie" (2013.03.26) # "Alice in Musicland" -German ver.- feat. StrawbellyCake, Melle, Ahiku, Daimaiju, Paperblossom and Joy (2013.04.05) # "Junjou Spectra" (2013.05.05) # "Faced by Faith" (2013.06.02) # "Exist" -English ver.- (2013.07.03) # "Bauklötze" (Shingeki no Kyojin song) (2013.07.06) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -German ver.- (2013.09.05) # "DOA" (Shingeki no Kyojin song) (2013.09.10) # "Get Jinxed" (League of Legends song) (2013.10.18) # "Tears to Shed" (Corpse Bride song) -German ver.- feat. StrawbellyCake, funjagd and Paperblossom (2013.10.26) # "VOICES" (2013.12.22) # "Let it Go" (Frozen song) -German ver.- (2013.12.29) # "Good Little Girl" (Adventure Time song) feat. Ashe, StrawbellyCake and Paperblossom (harmonies) (2014.01.02) # "Blumenkranz" (Kill La Kill song) -nZk ver.- (2014.01.18) # "Blumenkranz" (Kill La Kill song) (2014.02.17) # "Before My Body is Dry" (Kill la Kill song) -nZk ver.- (2014.04.07) # "Vogel im Käfig" (Shingeki no Kyojin song) -German ver.- (2014.05.23) # "Blessing -World Edition-" feat. Tune, Sumashu, MastaH, Kiro, Chalili, Len, Ehmz, Un3h, Enae, cheeseman, Paperblossom, Toriko and Howl (2014.07.03) # "Growing Wings" (Drakengard song) (2014.07.25) # "We All Become" (Transistor song) (2014.07.31) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -dj-Jo Remix English ver.- (2014.09.18) # "Dareka, umi wo" (2014.09.24) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero song) -dj-Jo Remix- (2014.10.22) # "Antiheld" (Original with TubeClash) (2014.10.27) # "Furan Furan Zombie" (Rotten Rotten Zombie) -German ver.- feat. StrawbellyCake and Paperblossom (2014.11.01) # "Let Me Hear" (Kiseijuu song) -dj-Jo Remix- (2014.12.20) # "Grandma" (NieR song) (2015.02.19) # "Signals" (Transistor song) (2015.03.27) # "Die in a fire" (Five Nights at Freddy's song) (2015.05.16) # "Glassy Sky" (Tokyo Ghoul song) -Short Piano ver.- (2015.08.16) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Amity- feat. Tune, Sumashu, Kiro, Ehmz, Enae, Un3h, Paperblossom and Hiruma (2015.08.26) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Connect- feat. Sumashu, Enae, Kiro, Hiruma, Un3h, ehmz, Tune, Paperblossom, cheeseman, SquaDus, kuma☆, Howl, Chalili, Lucky, Len, and Toriko (2016.02.12) # "Waiting for the rain" (Maaya Sakamoto song) (2016.03.28) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is working as a voice actor. * Her favorite artist is GACKT, and she greatly admires Kajiura Yuki and Kalafina. * Her favorite anime characters include Kratos Aurion (Tales of Symphonia), Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier), Ciel Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji) and Nana Osaki (Nana). * She first started uploading covers on YouTube back in 2007 under the name "Paperyheart", until that channel was deleted in 2009. External Links * Facebook * Twitter * ask.fm